


Dating is Hard

by LeanaVine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also Frisk still lives with Toriel, And I named the Nice Cream Vendor Trey, And I'm not totally sure where this story is going, And all the characters have already been introduced at the start of the story, F/F, F/M, Fem!Frisk, I named Burgerpants Austin, It'll probably be a lot of short chapters, M/M, Mettaton in EX form, So possible spoilers, Teen!Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanaVine/pseuds/LeanaVine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS (Probably)<br/>Takes place after the date with Papyrus. Frisk's friends are DETERMINED to get Papyrus to fall in love with her, much to Frisk's dismay.</p><p>I'll have a better summary later, after I figure out what this mess is supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frisk looked down at her little, brown shoes. Something deep inside her twisted.  
"Human, I... Frisk? I don't like you the way you like me." Papyrus blushed. "Romantically, I mean."  
In the beginning, Frisk only had a small crush on Papyrus. She hadn't really expected the skeleton to ask her on a date, or assume that she was already deeply in love with him. Frisk had just met the monster a few days ago, hadn't she?  
Papyrus was still talking, trying to comfort her, but Frisk didn't need, nor want his pity. She hadn't even really wanted to go on this date; she'd just been sucked into it. And after having a fun time, and letting her crush on the skeleton blossom a little, he was shooting her down. It was a shot to the human girl's pride more than anything.  
"No! Wait!" the older creature shouted. "That's wrong! I can't fail at anything!" He turned to look down at Frisk with a determined gleam in his eye sockets. "Human! I'll help you through these trying times!" He smiled that same, goofy smile that he usually had. "I'll keep being your cool friend," he told her, "and act like this all never happened." Papyrus knelt down to place a hand on the girl's shoulder. "After all, you are very great. It would be tragic to lose your friendship." That brought a smile to Frisk's face. It was nice that Papyrus called her his friend.  
"So please, don't cry because I won't kiss you," Papyrus stated in a dramatic tone. "Because I don't even have lips..." He beamed. "And hey, someday, you'll find someone as great as me." Then he paused to frown. "Well, no. That's not possible." He raised a triumphant fist in the air. "But I'll help you settle for second best!" Then with his usual cackle, Papyrus turned to leave.  
He paused mid-stride, and looked back at the human. "Oh, and if you ever need to reach me..." The skeleton pulled out a little note card. "Here's my phone number." Frisk took the card, examining it. In red ink, there was a phone number, and a text in all caps: THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FUTURE ROYAL GUARD MEMBER! Frisk half smiled, then looked back up at the monster, who grinned as usual. "You can call me any time!" he assured her. Then he looked nervous. "Platonically." Frisk let out a sigh as Papyrus began to depart once more. "Well, gotta go!" he called over his shoulder, letting out his famous laugh once more. Frisk just watched him leave.

*****  
After her date with Papyrus, Frisk trudged back home. The skeleton had later offered to walk her back to the Ruins, but she declined, saying there was no point for him to do all that walking, and that she would be safe. Somehow, the woods seemed colder that evening. She'd only known Papyrus for a few days, but the feeling of rejected chilled her. Silently, she thanked Toriel for her knew scarf and mittens, rubbing her woolen, purple paws together.  
When she reached the giant door to the Ruins, Toriel was there to help her open it. The wooden door was heavy against the winter winds, and didn't want to give way. Finally, the sniffling human came in, and Toriel shut the door with a shiver. "Oh child, I hate it when you go out on days as cold as these. Come upstairs and warm yourself by the fireplace."  
Frisk usually smiled and was comforted by the tenderness of Toriel's voice, but today she remained expressionless as she took the woman's hand and was led to the stairs. Later that night, the human girl hardly touched her dinner, and even declined dessert. The events of the day, while they left her hollow, also left her without an appetite.  
Toriel noticed that, as she read Frisk a bedtime story about Larry the Heroic Snail, the child seemed disinterested. The monster frowned, folding the book closed and placing a hand on Frisk's. "Frisk? Are you alright? You seem...distracted today," she asked, worriedly. She held a paw against the child's forehead. "Are you ill?"  
Frisk fiddled with her quilt, not looking Toriel in the eye. "I...went on that date with Papyrus today..."  
The monster's eyes widened slightly, and she cleared her throat. "Oh, really? Umm, how did that go?"  
A frown cracked Frisk's face. "He...told me that he wasn't interested in me."  
"Oh..." Toriel was quiet for a moment. "Well, you did only know each other for a few days. Did you already have feelings for him?"  
With a shrug, Frisk admitted, "Not really... But, I guess it just hurt to hear that I'm ugly."  
Narrowing her brows, Toriel questioned. "Did Papyrus actually tell you that?" She highly doubted the skeleton could be so rude. Her suspicions were confirmed when Frisk shook her head no. "Dearest, just because he didn't want to date you, doesn't mean he thinks you're ugly. It doesn't mean that there's anything wrong with you, either." Taking a deep breath, Toriel told her, "Some people...just aren't meant for each other. Do you understand?"  
Frisk nodded, sniffling and wiping her cold nose on the sleeve of her nightgown. Toriel tsked, then hugged the child, smiling and petting Frisk's hair. "It will be alright, young one. You have many years to find someone worthy of your love." She kissed the girl's forehead, then stood, walking over to turn out the lamp. "Goodnight, my child."  
Upon leaving, Toriel left Frisk's door cracked, as usual. Frisk was no longer a child, but she still feared the dark at times, and having the door slightly ajar calmed her. She nestled herself under her blankets and let her eyes fall closed. That night, Frisk had nightmares about blue flames, and Papyrus' voice somewhere in the distance...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably could've mentioned this sooner, but for this story, as the tags indicate, Frisk is a teenager. I usually imagine Frisk as either eight or ten, but for the purposes of this story, I'm making her about thirteen. I know, it's weird to imagine Frisk being that old, but I feel like it'd be kinda weird to write a story about an eight year old trying to date a nineteen year old (which is about how old I imagine Papyrus to be).

"Tra la la. You seem down today..." the boatwoman mumbled. "Could it be this weather?"  
Frisk just picked at her shoes, sitting criss-cross at the rear of the boat. She could already feel the air grow warmer as they approached the Hotlands. Frisk pulled up some of her hair, thinking that she'd be happy when it would be long enough to put up in a ponytail. The boatwoman wasn't phased, continuing to move the boat along with whatever magic she conjured.  
Suddenly, Frisk's phone began to beep. She pulled it out of her shorts pocket, flipping it open. Frisk didn't have to ask who it was; when she pressed the phone to her ear, a familiar, loud voice rang through. "Hello, Frisk!" Papyrus chimed. "So, I have been thinking about our date yesterday." Frisk's throat closed up for a second. "I promised you that I would help you settle for second best, and I plan on following through with that bargain. The only thing is," the skeleton clarified, "I'm not sure who is second best. My first thought was Undyne, but...she and Alphys are so kissing, gooey these days..." Frisk half smiled, feeling a little better at that immature comment.  
"However, after much deliberation, I think I have the answer! Why don't you come over tonight? We can talk about our plan of attack."  
Frisk was a little confused, but she sighed. "Sure, Papyrus. I'll see you later." With that she hung up, only to notice that the boat wasn't moving anymore. The boatwoman's empty hood was watching her. Frisk excused herself, and stepped off the boat.  
As she made her way through the arid environment of the Hotlands, she rolled up the sleeves of her sweater. Muffet was waiting at her bake sale stand, as usual, twisting a lock of her black hair in one of her hands. She perked up when her five, purple eyes spotted the human girl, and she giggled. "Well, hello Frisk! So nice to see you~" She frowned for a second, then regained her usual smile. "Is there something wrong, dearie?" Frisk sat on the dusty ground in front of her booth, and the monster twiddled two of her hands behind the table. She walked over to Frisk, handing her a spider donut. "Here, you look like you could use a pick-me-up." The spider giggled again before kneeling next to the human. "Tell me why you look so blue."  
Frisk drew little stick humans in the sand. "Papyrus and I went on a date yesterday." Muffet gasped, and before she could excitedly ask how things went, Frisk informed her, "He decided he wasn't interested in me..."  
"Oh," Muffet murmured.  
Pulling her knees up to her chest, Frisk added, "I guess I don't mind too much. I've only known Pap for a short while. It's just...it hurts to be rejected. I keep thinking about it."  
Shaking her head, Muffet informed her, "Papyrus is a fool if he said he didn't want to date you. You are lovely, and one of a kind. There's no one else like you in all of the Underground! Who could possibly be better than you?" The monster embraced Frisk with four of her arms, hoping that it provided some semblance of comfort. "Don't give up, dearie." With a giggle, Muffet pulled away, flashing a mischievous smile. "We'll help Papyrus see exactly what he is missing~" She stood, pulling the now-frightened-looking girl to her feet. "And I know exactly who to call for help."

*****

Frisk's heart was rattling in her chest as Muffet knocked on the door of the cute, pink house. After a few seconds, the door swung open. "Hello darlings!" Mettaton trilled. "So good to see you both!" The robot took a step back to allow the girls into his home. There had been some work done to Mettaton's home since he began living there again. There was more furniture, and the house had been expanded to include a kitchen and sitting area. It felt more...complete. Muffet and Frisk sat at Mettaton's purple kitchen table, and he walked over to the stove to grab the tea he had already been boiling. "So, Frisk, Muffet tells me that you've been having some romantic issues?"  
With a shrug, Frisk replied, "I don't know if I would call it an issue... Papyrus and I went on a date yesterday."  
"Oh!" Mettaton exclaimed, turning around to show the same, surprised look Muffet had worn earlier.  
"But then he told her to get lost," Muffet finished, folding two of her hands on the table, and crossing another set in front of her chest.  
Mettaton looked startled. "Really? Why did he do that?" He began to pour the tea for the girls.  
"He just...said he didn't feel the same way about me," Frisk clarified. "He thought I was in love with him. I...don't love him, but I was disappointed that he wasn't interested in me."  
Bringing over the two cups of tea, Mettaton let out a huff. "Men... All they care about is themselves."  
Frisk half smiled. "It's sweet of you two to care, but really, I'm fine. I just, haven't ever dealt with rejection before. It's strange, but I don't mind it very much."  
"Well," Mettaton snapped, "Papyrus is a blind loser if he couldn't see how fabulous you are."  
Muffet nodded, setting down her cup of tea, gulping what was in her mouth. "That's what I told her. She is very unique, and that bag of bones would be lucky to have her."  
Mettaton stared at Frisk for a moment, making the girl a little uncomfortable. Then he stated, "Well, maybe you just need some polishing. If we were to give you a makeover, there's no way Papyrus could resist your beauty!"  
The spider squealed, clapping and bouncing in her seat. "Ooo, yes! That sounds like so much fun! If we do something with your hair, maybe put a little makeup on you, you'll be completely irresistible!"  
Frisk blushed, looking down at the purple tabletop. "That's very kind of you two, but I'm not so sure."  
Mettaton reached out, touching her hand. "Oh, please darling, you have to at least let us try. It couldn't do any harm, could it?"  
After thinking about it for a moment, Frisk shook her head. "No, I suppose it couldn't."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, first thing's first, is makeup," Mettaton announced. He lifted a large, pink case that hit his vanity with a thud. From it came several drawers and racks of makeup.  
Muffet gave a confused look. "I don't understand, Mettaton. You never wear makeup; why do you have so much?"  
With a chuckle, the robot replied, "For makeovers, of course!" He looked down at Frisk, who seemed really nervous. "Oh, come now, darling. It's not surgery, it's just mascara! You'll live, and you'll be more fabulous than you've ever been!"  
Frisk gave a little sigh. "I'm just worried. If Papyrus didn't like me as I was, why would he like me with makeup?"  
"Because your real beauty is going to shine through, sweetheart," Muffet replied. "It's still you, just a different side of you. Understand?"  
Nodding, Frisk said, "Yes, I understand. I'm still nervous, though."  
"Don't worry, darling," Mettaton chimed. "I promise to make you look fabulous!"

*****

Sans was sitting on the old, green couch, watching the static on the television. Mettaton's show wouldn't be on for a few hours yet, but Sans found the sound of the static soothing. There was a knock at the door, and he let out a groan. "No one's home," he called.  
Another loud knock came, with the call of, "You lazy skeleton, get up and answer this door, this instant!"  
With a sigh, Sans pushed himself up to his feet. Better to not keep Mettaton waiting. He pushed the door open and yawned. "Hey gorgeous, what brings you to my home without so much as a call?" Then he froze, when he noticed Frisk standing next to the robot.  
Part of her hair was pulled back in a pink hair clip with a little heart on it. She wore layers of black mascara, blush, and pink lip gloss. She looked stunning, so much so that Sans was lost for words.  
Mettaton had his hands on his hips. "Would you please be so kind as to fetch your brother?" Sans said nothing, but turned away, going to Papyrus' bedroom and knocking on the door. When the taller skeleton emerged in the doorway, Sans pointed back to the living room, then walked to the banister to watch.  
Papyrus trotted downstairs, and paused when he saw Mettaton and Frisk standing there. At first, he smiled at Mettaton, looking a bit sheepish, then his eyes landed on the human child. "F-Frisk? ...Wowie, you look like a princess." He walked over to her, and he blushed orange, looking down at the carpet. "Did you do this for me?" he asked.  
Mettaton crossed his arms. "As if you deserve it. This poor girl was devastated when you turned her down yesterday." Frisk looked up at him, surprised at his boldness. Well, maybe not surprised -- Mettaton always spoke his mind.  
"Oh..." Papyrus sounded genuinely hurt. He rubbed one of his arms, looking from Mettaton to the floor. A light peach blush tinged his cheeks. "Frisk, I never meant to hurt your feelings. I'm sorry. I just don't feel that way about you."  
Sans called from upstairs, "Come on, bro, how could you turn down a face like that?" He idled to Frisk, who looked so embarrassed. "Look at all the trouble she went through for you! You have to give her another chance."  
Papyrus looked down at Frisk, and he seemed conflicted. After a moment of thinking, he decided. "Sans is right. Frisk, I'm sorry. If you'd like to go on another date, I'd be honored."  
"Now that's more like it," added Mettaton with a determined grin. "She, of course, accepts!" The robot chuckled. "Well then, I'm off. You two don't have too much fun, now! Ta ta~" Mettaton took his leave, and left behind an awkward scene.  
Everything was silent for a moment, then Sans announced, "Well, if you two need anything, I'll be in my room." He retreated to his room, where he was finally able to breathe again.  
"So," Papyrus mumbled, rubbing the back of his skull nervously, "where shall we go for our date?" Frisk thought about it for a second, then reached up, taking the skeleton's bony hand. As she led him out of the house, he stuttered, "O-oh, okay. Yes, lead the way."  
They walked out of Snowdin, into the woods. Frisk shuddered as a cold wind pushed against her. She continued to clutch the skeleton's hand. Since Papyrus and Sans still had souls, they weren't chilled like corpses, but they were warm like every other living thing.  
Papyrus noticed the human girl shivering, and pulled her to his side. His cheekbones tinted slightly orange once more, and he seemed flustered. "So, umm," he began, "why are you wearing makeup today? I mean! It looks very nice, but I've never seen you so dressed up before."  
Frisk looked at the ground, blushing. "It was Mettaton's idea..." Then she turned to look up at him once more. "Do you like it? Does it look silly?"  
"Oh no, no!" Papyrus shouted, stumbling over his words. "You look very lovely. I just...did not expect you to look like this, or to ask me on a second date."  
"That was also Mettaton's idea..." the girl murmured, feeling childish. "After I told him about our date yesterday, he got really fiery." She sighed, a cold of her breath leaving her.  
Laughing, Papyrus commented, "That is his nature, after all. Well, I'm sure we're going to have a good time, and who knows! Maybe the second date will lead to true love!" Though Papyrus sounded excited, he seemed unsure. Frisk was hesitant about all of this, too.

*****

"Wow," was all Papyrus could say, after entering the giant door to the Ruins. He'd never been here before. "It's so warm! Almost like an entirely different climate." The skeleton looked excited to be starting an adventure in a new place.  
Frisk couldn't help but smile. "Just wait until we get upstairs. Toriel's home feels exactly like springtime."  
Papyrus frowned at her, confused. "Springtime? What is that?"  
"Oh." Frisk had forgotten that in the Underground, the weather never changed. "On the Surface, the temperature changes during the year." She continued to explain as they walked down the ominous hallway to Toriel's home, still holding hands. "There are four seasons: spring, summer, autumn, and winter. Spring is pleasantly warm, with flowers everywhere. Summer is hot - the perfect weather for swimming and ice cre- I mean, nice cream. Autumn is colder, and the leaves begin to change color, and then fall off the trees-"  
"Why?"  
Frisk paused. "Why what?"  
Papyrus was befuddled. "Why do the leaves change color and fall of the trees?"  
The human girl thought about it. She was sure that she had asked that same question before, but couldn't exactly remember the answer, so she said what felt right. "Leaves don't like the cold, so as the temperature drops, they begin to die. They change from green, to yellow, to orange, to red, to brown. And then, they let go of the tree, and fall together in big piles, where they cuddle up together for warmth. Eventually the snow comes, and they die, but in the spring, they come back as flowers." Papyrus said nothing, so she assumed he was satisfied with her answer. "Winter feels like Snowdin -- snow everywhere, and everything is quiet and beautiful."  
Papyrus had a dreamy, far off look. "Wowie. The surface sounds amazing, Frisk. I...I hope we can go there someday."  
Frisk squeezed the skeleton's hand. "We will." She then released her hold on him so they could ascend the stairs. "Mom?" she called. "I'm home!"  
Toriel emerged from the living room, holding a book in her paws. "Welcome home, sweetie. I wasn't expecting you back so early." Papyrus came up the stairs behind Frisk,and Toriel smiled at him. "Oh, hello Papyrus. What a nice surprise! Welcome to our home."  
Frisk blushed. "Sorry Mom, I should've texted you and asked if it was okay to bring a guest."  
"Nonsense, you know our home is open to everyone," the monster reminded her, waving her statement away. "I'm glad to see you two together, after your date went awry."  
Papyrus laughed nervously. "Actually, your majesty, we are on our second date, right now. I hope that is alright."  
Toriel seemed confused. "Oh, well of course that's fine. It's just, I thought you two had decided to remain friends."  
"Mettaton decided otherwise," Frisk replied.  
It was then that Toriel noticed the makeup on her child. "Oh, my dear, what is that on your face? Are you wearing makeup?" She smiled. "You look cute, darling, but why is your face painted? Was that Mettaton's idea, too?" When Frisk nodded, Toriel sighed. "I hope you know, Frisk, that you are beautiful, even without makeup." Frisk looked up at Papyrus, who smiled and nodded. "Well, you two have fun. Let me know if you get hungry," Toriel told them, returning to the living room. After standing together in silence for another moment, Frisk and Papyrus headed down the hall to Frisk's room.  
A lot had changed in this room since Frisk's first arrival. When she had first come to the Ruins, there was a box full of shoes, all different sizes, in the corner of her bedroom. Now, that box was full of toys that Toriel had taught Frisk to make from straw. Frisk had two pairs of shoes: her every day shoes, and her fancy black shoes that she only wore for special occasions. So far, she'd only worn them to Alphys' birthday party, but Frisk had admired how the shoes glistened and showed her reflection.  
Frisk now had two other outfits in her wardrobe, though she hardly wore them. Toriel also planned to paint the walls of the room blue, instead of the bright red that they were. Because of this, Frisk seized her opportunity to draw on the walls, knowing they would be painted over soon. Frisk couldn't remember much of her home from the Surface, but she was sure that drawing on the walls wouldn't have been allowed.  
Papyrus was admiring the artwork. "I really like this one," he stated, pointing to one of the doodles. "What is that?"  
Frisk couldn't help but smile. "That' an elephant. I guess they don't have those down here." She giggled. "I'm glad you like my cave paintings. Maybe Toriel will let me draw on the walls again once they're painted."  
With a frown, the skeleton commented, "It'll be a shame to cover up such amazing artwork!" He smiled at the human girl. "Do you think you could draw something for me, sometime?"  
"Of course, Papyrus. What would you like me to draw?"  
Papyrus thought about it for a moment. "Could you possibly draw me? Driving a car on the Surface? You actually know what it looks like up there." He got a far off look. "Sometimes, it can be hard to dream of life on the Surface, when I hardly know what it would be like. I don't even know how to imagine what the sky looks like."  
Frisk shrugged. "I wish I could help you, but...that's like trying to explain the color purple to someone. It's not impossible, but it's really hard to do." She thought for a second. "How about, when I draw you, I make sure that I make the sky behind you extra realistic, okay?"  
Nodding, Papyrus gave a sheepish smile. "That would mean a lot to me, Frisk."


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, Frisk, Toriel, and Papyrus were all seated at the dining table for supper. Toriel had steamed butternut squash and topped it with tomato sauce and...some sort of meat. Frisk looked at it, confused. Was this a monster? Was it possible to even eat monster meat?  
Either way, Papyrus seemed to be enjoying it, which was strange, considering he wasn't eating spaghetti. "This is just great, your majesty!" the skeleton exclaimed.  
With a chuckle, Toriel told him, "Please, you needn't call me by my formal title. Toriel will do just fine." She glanced over at Frisk. "Are you enjoying it, my child?" Frisk gave a little nod, and the older monster smiled. "Oh, I just remembered." Toriel turned to Papyrus. "I wanted to speak with you, Papyrus."  
The skeleton swallowed his bite, then acknowledged her. "Of course, your- I mean...Toriel. What did you wish to speak about?"  
Then, Toriel seemed quite serious. "I want to know, what exactly are your intentions with Frisk?"  
Frisk choked, and Papyrus' eyes widened. "Umm...my intentions? I suppose I intend to be friends with Frisk."  
"Do you wish to have a romantic relationship with her?"  
"Mom!" Frisk wrung her napkin in her hands under the table.  
Papyrus laughed nervously. "This is just a date, it doesn't have to lead to anything."  
"But do you wish for it to?"  
"Mom!"  
The skeleton rubbed the back of his skull. "I-I'm not sure, really... I-"  
Toriel leaned forward. "You either want to date my daughter, or you do not. I do not think it would be a good idea to misinform Frisk if you have no romantic interest in her."  
Frisk covered her eyes, just wishing that this would all end. Papyrus stood, shaking a little. "I-I'm afraid that I have to go. Goodbye Frisk, Toriel." With that, Papyrus was headed down the stairs and out of the Ruins. The human girl peeked at her momster, who surprisingly looked very worried and sad.

*****

Later that night, Frisk called Papyrus, nervous that he may not answer. She was relieved when she heard the familiar voice on the other end. "Hi Papyrus. Look um...I just wanted to apologize for Mom. I'm sure she didn't mean to be rude to you."  
"Nothing to worry about, Frisk!" the skeleton chimed reassuringly. "All is forgiven! I know that Toriel is simply looking out for your best interest. She is protective of you, as she should be."  
Just then, Toriel lightly knocked on her bedroom door, then pushed it open. Frisk cast a smile at her, then said into the phone, "Okay, I just wanted to make sure that you weren't upset. Talk to you tomorrow." When she hung up, she rose to greet her momster.  
Toriel shook her head. "Sit my child. We need to talk about this evening." Frisk had been expecting this. She hoped that she wasn't in trouble. The two sat on Frisk's bed, and Toriel gave her a remorseful look. "Frisk, I am sorry about my behavior towards Papyrus. There is no excuse for my actions. I..." She hesitated, smiled, and touched her daughter's cheek. "I only want was is best for you, and I do not wish for you to get your feelings hurt. I ask for your forgiveness."  
Frisk smiled. "It's okay, Mom. I know you're just protecting me." She looked down at the floor. "Besides, I don't mind if Papyrus doesn't like me."  
A bit confused, Toriel asked, "You don't?" When her child shook her head 'no,' the monster asked, "Why not? I thought that you liked Papyrus."  
"I...never actually said that I liked him." Frisk laughed nervously as she explained. "He twisted my words, made it sound like I had fallen in love with him when I didn't. I may have had a small crush on him in the beginning..." Frisk's smile faded. "But, that was only because I wasn't used to people being so nice to me. I wasn't sure how I should feel or react to such treatment. But then...everyone in the Underground was so nice to me."  
Toriel was saddened but Frisk's words, but she understood. She leaned over, wrapping her daughter in a tight hug. "I am sorry for your confusion, my child. I only wish for your happiness, and I will do what I must to provide that for you."  
Frisk smiled again, burying her face into her mother's arm.

*****

Alphys was still in her pajamas, all snuggled up in her blankets with a cup of frozen yogurt. Frisk sat next to her on the floor, clutching a pillow. They were busy watching Shugo Chara, one of Alyphs' new favorite animes. The show had brought up certain questions, such as: could humans really transform with the help of little sprite-like creatures? Had Frisk ever witnessed anyone transforming? Well then, how could she say it was fake?  
Frisk sighed. "My date didn't go so well yesterday," she stated out of the blue.  
With a curious look and a mouthful of strawberry frozen yogurt, "Did he break up with you?"  
Laughing a little, Frisk answered, "We were never a couple. So...no?" She pondered it. "Well, he never said that he wasn't interested, but he didn't say he was, either."  
Alphys nodded, and told her wisely, "Boys tend to have a hard time expressing their emotions. They don't always say what they mean, or say anything at all. You just have to wait for the pivotal moment when Papyrus comes to his senses, realizes his feelings, and declares his deep love to you."  
Frisk blushed. "I don't think he loves me, Aly. I think he just assumed that I was in love with him, so he tried to force himself to feel something for me." She ran a hand through her hair. "It's so complicated. I never dealt with dating before I came to the Underground."  
The monster seemed a bit surprised by that. "Really? Why not? I would've thought that everyone was asking you out for hot dogs."  
Frisk shook her head. "My date with Papyrus was my first. No one really paid attention to me or noticed me on the Surface."  
Alphys squealed as Ikuto Tsukiyomi appeared on the screen. "I wish I could have an anime boyfriend~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry that these chapters are always so short, you guys. I don't have Word anymore, and I'm typing these on Wordpad, so it gets hard to tell how much I've written -- I really just have to guess.  
> Thank you all for your kudos and support! It's overwhelming, in a good way!


End file.
